Who has saved whom?
In Cops & Robbers, Castle points out that : "This is the eighth time you've saved my life, and I've saved your life nine times." So who has saved whom over the years? This page compiles the full list of cases where a main character has saved another main character. In honor of Castle's quote, Castle and Beckett saving one another constitutes the lion's share of the page. Other listings are below, with the saving character in bold. Castle and Beckett Beckett Saves Castle #Home Is Where the Heart Stops: Castle is wrestling with the shot-caller of the robbery suspect... but Kate intervenes before the killer can shoot Castle. #Deep in Death: Castle is about to be killed by the Russian gangster at the poker game when Beckett intervenes. #A Deadly Affair: Castle and Beckett each shoot a gun-wielding suspect that is standing behind the other. Mutual save. Beckett shot Earl. #Sucker Punch: Castle is held at gunpoint by Dick Coonan. Beckett kills him to save Castle, at the cost of not learning who ordered her mother's murder. #Castle's arrangement with Mr. Smith (first mentioned in Rise) keeps Beckett from further assassination attempts in exchange for him keeping Beckett from investigating her mother's murder. This certainly wouldn't have appeared on a list Castle ran through over dinner. He finally discloses the deal in Always; this is also the episode where Cole Maddox is attempting to undermine the arrangement. #Cops & Robbers: Beckett crosses swords with the bank robbers holding Castle and Martha hostage. Negotiations arguably failed; the hostages' survival was part of Ron Brandt's plan all along. However, Castle himself calls this a save. #In Headhunters, Castle and Slaughter are about to cross swords with a junkyard filled with a heavily-armed drug gang, when Ryan, Esposito, Beckett and a tactical team show up to save them. Although he denies it, it seems clear that Castle believes his life was saved by them. Castle Saves Beckett #Always Buy Retail: Castle distracts the killer by popping a champagne cork, giving Beckett the chance she needs to take her shot. Beckett acknowledges this as a save. #Tick, Tick, Tick…: Castle realizes the killer is still alive and warns Beckett in time for her to take cover from the bomb. #Boom!: Castle has been given a gun by Beckett. He shoots the serial killer's gun out of his hand before he can shoot her. Beckett: "Helluva shot, Castle." Castle: "I was aiming for his head!" #A Deadly Affair: Castle tackles Beckett before Earl takes his shot at her. #A Deadly Affair: Castle and Beckett each shoot a gun-wielding suspect that is standing behind the other. Mutual save. Castle shot Kitty Canary. #Under the Gun: A well-timed shovelful of dirt distracts the criminals, who are in a Mexican standoff with each other and the police (including Beckett). Ironically, Castle is the only one without a gun. #Knockdown: Before Hal Lockwood can kill Beckett, Castle tackles him and beats him into submission. #Countdown: Castle uses his intimate knowledge of weapons of mass destruction to defuse the bomb (grabs all the wires and yanks them out all at once). #Knockout*: Castle drags Beckett away at Montgomery's request so he can kill Hal Lockwood and his associates. (*''It is highly unlikely that Castle would have included this in his list. Beckett was furious with him for doing this, and it would re-open a very serious breach in their relationship that had only weeks before been healed.) #Linchpin: Castle uses Kate's gun to shoot off her stuck seat belt and shoots out the back window before they both drown. # Probable Cause: Castle saves Beckett from Jerry Tyson by shooting him several times until Tyson falls off the bridge. # Still: Castle figures out the code to disarm the bomb that Beckett had triggered when they were trying to evacuate Fosse's apartment. Doesn't Count #Flowers For Your Grave: The safety was on the killer's gun the whole time. #The Third Man: Noel du Preez takes a shot at Castle, but misses. #3XK: Jerry Tyson spares Castle and Ryan, and is gone before Beckett shows up. #Knockout: Castle once again tackles Beckett to get her out of the line of fire of a man trying to shoot her.. but does not reach her in time. While he comforts her, he is unable to save her life—Josh and her other doctors do this instead. # The Human Factor: Castle thinks he shot down the drone (instead of Beckett), but Beckett discovers that the drone was only firing blanks. Castle (Other Saves) #In Cuffed, he and Beckett are saved from a hungry tiger by '''Ryan' and Esposito. #'Ryan' and Esposito also ride to the rescue with Beckett in Headhunters. #In Hunt, he saves Alexis from kidnappers. #In Reckoning, Esposito shoots Jerry Tyson while he is holding Castle at gunpoint. Beckett (Other Saves) #In Cuffed, she and Castle are saved from a hungry tiger by Ryan and Esposito. #'Ryan' saves Beckett from falling off the ledge of a building in Always. #In Kill Shot, Beckett confronts the sniper Lee Travis. Before Travis can kill her, Esposito shoots him from a nearby building. #In In the Belly of the Beast it's revealed that Senator Bracken saves Beckett from being killed by sending Elena Markov to rescue her from Harden. Ryan #In Knockdown, he and Esposito are taken hostage for questioning. Lockwood's plan was to kill them after interrogation, but Castle and Beckett are able to stop him in time. # In The Wild Rover, Ryan is saved from "Bobby S" at the docks by Esposito, Beckett and Castle. Esposito #In Knockdown, he and Ryan are taken hostage for questioning. Lockwood's plan was to kill them after interrogation, but Castle and Beckett are able to stop him in time. #Esposito was knocked out by Cole Maddox in Always. Although Maddox ran from Beckett, given his record he almost certainly would have returned to his apartment to clean up the evidence and eliminate Esposito had Ryan not arrived with a tactical team. Martha #Martha's life has only been in danger once, in Cops & Robbers. Beckett saves Castle and Martha when they are hostages. Arguably, this isn't a true save; they survive as part of Ron Brandt's plan rather than through any negotiating on Beckett's part. However, Castle acknowledges this as a save. Others # Castle goes to France to rescue Alexis from kidnappers in Hunt. # Neither Lanie nor Captain Gates have ever been in physical danger. # Captain Roy Montgomery's life was only in danger once, in Knockout. He was killed. Category:General